


How it began...

by Mallu



Series: The Story of 3 lovers [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallu/pseuds/Mallu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya às vezes se perguntava como eles conseguiram chegaram na situação que estavam.<br/>(Arya/Aegon/Gendry)<br/>(Pre-Just Us)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arya- Jardim de infância

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a primeira parte da minha série "The Story of 3 lovers".

Arya olhava para a cena a sua frente. Crianças corriam despreocupadas pelo jardim de infância. Sua mãe conversava com sua professora, e estava listando as coisas que Arya podia ou não fazer no primeiro dia, assim como números de telefones que a instrutora poderia ligar caso acontecesse alguma coisa. Seu pai, Ned, segurava a mão dela com certa força, como se não quisesse soltá-la. Arya continuou olhando para as crianças que brincavam. Se ela fosse totalmente sincera, a pequena lobinha estava com medo. Aquele dia, ela estaria completamente sozinha, e não poderia contar com a presença de seus pais ou irmão Robb para acalmá-la ou a fazer companhia.  
Tudo que ela tinha era uma pequena mochila com algumas coisas que seus pais acharam que ela iria precisar para o primeiro dia no Jardim de Infância, e seu bichinho de pelúcia, o qual ela apertava com muita força.  
Ned abaixou-se para ficar na altura de sua filha e deu um beijo em sua testa.  
-Lobinha, eu e a mamãe temos que ir. Nós iremos lhe pegar daqui à cinco horas tudo bem?  
Arya mordeu os lábios. Seu pai sabia que ela ainda não tinha noção de como as horas passavam muito bem, mas ela sabia que cinco horas eram muito tempo.  
•Eu não posso ir com vocês?  
Ned bagunçou os cabelos de sua filha.  
-Não filhota, você tem que ficar aqui.  
Ele a deu outro beijo, se despedindo pela segunda vez. Depois, foi a vez de sua mãe a abraçar forte, falando para que ela se divertisse e fizesse amigos.  
E então eles foram embora.  
*  
Arya mordia o seu lábio inferior. Ela já estava se sentindo impaciente, queria que seus pais voltassem logo, mesmo levando em conta que não fazia tanto tempo que ela estava ali. Ela perguntava para professora quando poderia ir embora, mas a mulher apenas sorria e dizia que ainda faltava bastante tempo para aquilo acontecer, o que fazia a Stark ficar emburrada. Tudo que ela queria era uma resposta clara, e não charadas.  
Ela olhou em volta e viu um grupo de meninas com bonecas bonitas de porcelana conversando entre si. Elas olharam para Arya e começaram a rir, soltando risinhos irritantes. Se sentindo irritada, a menina foi brincar na areia. Construir pequenos castelinhos a acalmava. Arya se sentou na areia, sem se importar em sujar seu vestido e começou a brincar.  
Ela estava construindo uma ponte quando um pé surgiu na frente dela e arruinou todo seu trabalho. No começo ela ficou surpresa, mas depois ficou com raiva. Cheia de ira, ela olhou para o responsável por aquilo, pronta para chutar a pessoa onde doía.  
Ela olhou para cima e encontrou um par de olhos verdes e mechas loiras, e um sorriso idiota. Ela conhecia aquele sorriso em qualquer lugar.  
Aquele era Joffrey Baratheon. Ela não gostava dele, e ele certamente correspondia o sentimento.  
-Sai do meu parquinho Stark.  
-Não vejo seu nome nele seu burro.  
Porém antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito, Joffrey foi empurrado por um menino de cabelos negros, o que fez o Baratheon cair com a bunda na areia. Arya quis rir da cara de assustado que o outro fez, mas mordeu os lábios.  
Irritado, Joffrey começou a perguntar (berrar) com o outro menino, que simplesmente respondeu.  
-Se quiser implicar com alguém, faça com alguém do seu tamanho.  
Joffrey se levantou e foi embora irritado. Arya olhou para o garoto. Ele tinha cabelos negros despenteados e olhos azuis brilhantes, além de parecer emburrado.  
Então ele olhou para ela e perguntou se a menina estava bem.  
-Estou sim. Qual seu nome?  
-Gendry Waters.  
Ela se levantou e tirou a areia de seu vestido, dando leves tapinhas sobre o tecido. Depois pegou seu bichinho de pelúcia e ficou encarando o menino.  
-E agora?  
O menino olhou para ela intrigado.  
-“E agora” o que?  
-O que fazemos agora?  
Ele sorriu.  
-Bom, eu e meu amigo Aegon estamos brincando com Legos. Quer vir?  
-Pode ser.  
Ela o segui até a parte das crianças mais velhas. Uma instrutora veio falar que Arya não podia ir lá, que tinha que ficar com seus amiguinhos. Ela apenas mostrou a língua para ela continuou seguindo Gendry.  
Logo depois, Gendry a apresentou para Aegon Targaryen, um menino com cabelos platinados e olhos violetas.  
Os três começaram a montar diversas coisas com as peças de plásticos, e vez ou outra conversavam.  
O tempo passou rapidamente depois daquilo, tão rápido que Arya ficou facilmente entediada. Aegon notou, e perguntou se estava tudo bem.  
-Podemos fazer outra coisa?  
-Tipo o que?  
Ela pensou. Geralmente, ela gostava de brincar de boneca, ao contrário do que se pensava.  
-Podemos brincar de boneca?  
Aegon e Gendry olharam um para o outro, e concordaram.  
-Pode ser.  
Ela sorriu.  
*  
Catelyn foi buscar sua filha, com a ansiedade queimando em seu peito. Aquela era a primeira vez que sua filhinha ficou sozinha por tanto tempo. Ela entrou na creche e foi direto falar com a professora. Porém, a medida que andava notou que sua filha não se encontrava entre as crianças.  
-Onde está a Arya?  
A professora explicou que Arya havia passado o dia com dois garotos mais velhos, Gendry Waters e Aegon Targaryen, da turma mais avançada.  
-Olhe, ela ainda está com eles.  
A mulher apontou para um ponto no pátio, onde três crianças brincavam de casinha. Sua filha estava lá, com um sorriso no rosto, com dois meninos sentados no chão. Um deles era obviamente um Targaryen, com cabelos platinados e olhos violetas, enquanto o outro tinha cabelos negros e olhos azuis.  
Catelyn piscou os olhos, completamente confusa antes de chamar sua filha. Arya olhou para sua mãe e sorriu. Então se despediu dos meninos e foi embora.  
*  
Desde então Arya criou uma rotina. Ela ia todo o dia para a creche e assistia suas aulas. Mas quando chegava o horário do recreio ela ia direto para a área dos mais velhos, que ficava do outro lado da propriedade, para brincar com Gendry e Aegon. Ela atravessava o muro de arbustos com alegria e nem se importava se seu vestido ficava rasgado ou se seu penteado desmanchava. No começo ela se perguntava se não estava sendo inconveniente… Afinal aqueles dois com certeza tinham coisa melhor para fazer do que brincar com uma menina de quatro, cinco anos certo?  
Mesmo assim, ela ia todos os dias, e brincava até que uma professora tivesse que a arrastar de volta para a área dos mais novos, o que a fazia ficar emburrada.  
Houve um dia que ela não pode ir encontrá-los, a professora estava na cola dela. Porém, para a surpresa dela, Aegon e Gendry foram encontrá-la escondidos.  
Quando perguntou por que eles estavam lá, os meninos simplesmente responderam que estranharam o fato dela não estar na área dos mais velhos.  
-Achamos que alguma coisa havia dado errado.  
-Ou isso ou então você se cansou de nós dois.  
Arya sorriu e disse que era impossível se cansar deles.  
Naquele dia eles brincaram até serem pegos pela professora.

Mas isso não os impediu em encontros futuros.


	2. Arya: Ensino fundamental

_Alguns anos no futuro…_

Arya remexia-se inquietamente em sua cama. A Stark mexia em seu celular, trocando mensagens com Aegon e Gendry ao mesmo tempo. O Targaryen estava passando as férias na Antiga Valyria, em uma mansão onde sua família passava longos feriados e datas comemorativas.

Atualmente, o pobre garoto de cabelos platinados estava quase morrendo de tédio.

Enquanto isso, Gendry, o pobre coitado, havia acabado de descobrir que era filho ilegítimo de Robert Baratheon, e agora estava passando um “tempo de qualidade” com seu progenitor. Ele e os outros seis filhos deles, sendo que três ainda eram ilegítimos. Para falar a verdade, havia cerca de 16 filhos ilegítimos no total, mas como eles estavam “sumindo” misteriosamente, um por vez, Robert Baratheon decidiu legitimar os que sobraram por segurança.

No momento Arya trocava mensagens com Gendry.

> _Como está sendo conhecer seu pai? A.S_

Levou alguns segundos para que Gendry respondesse.

> _É… Esquisito. Eu sempre me acostumei com a ideia de serem somente eu e minha mãe e de repente eu tenho até mesmo primos! G.W_

Arya sorriu, sentindo o quanto o amigo estava desconfortável.

> _Não se preocupe. É só por mais três dias. Então começa as aulas. A.S_

A nortenha se levantou da cama.

> _Kkkk. É a primeira vez que alguém ficou contente por voltar às aulas. G.W_

Ela riu enquanto separava sua roupa para aquele dia. Naquele dia, ela e seus irmãos passariam o ultimo dia em Winterfell, na casa de campo de seus avós e Arya pretendia aproveitar o máximo que podia antes de voltar a escola.

Ela pegou uma blusa de manga comprida branca e uma bermuda jeans. Ela foi descalça até a cozinha da casa, querendo pegar um doce qualquer sua avó estivesse fazendo no momento.

Ela não sabia por que, mas sempre havia uma fornada quentinha saindo do forno na casa de seus avós.

_E por esse motivo sempre volto mais gorda para King’s Landing._

Não que Arya se importa-se. Ela preferia comer doces e suar a camisa do que evitar de come-los... Ao contrario de Sansa e Jeyne. Aquelas duas só comiam salada e bebiam água com limão para afinar alguns centímetros da cintura, um esforço que, na singela opinião de Arya, gerava mais irritação do que resultado.

Chegando na cozinha, sua avó, Lyarra havia retirado uma fornada de bombas de chocolate e estava os cobrindo com granulados coloridos naquele exato instante. Arya sorriu. Sua avozinha era ótima com bombas de chocolate e com tortas de limão.

Ambas receitas que ela aprendeu somente para agradar as netas. Na verdade, cada um de seus netos tinha uma receita ou doce favorito e Lyarra se dedicou em aprender cada uma delas.

A Stark mais nova pegou dois doces, abocanhando um e agarrando outro, saindo correndo logo em seguida, para que ela não tivesse que ouvir a matriarca dos Starks a reprender.

Arya foi correndo até o estábulo dos Starks, e se esforçava para conseguir engolir o primeiro doce que havia pegado. Ela foi até o seu garanhão favorito, um que fora comprado como presente de seu avó, especialmente para ela. O animal nasceu no Mar Dothraki, e era uma espécie extremamente valorizada entre os Dothrakis, que desde os tempos antigos eram um povo composto por nômades.

Sansa os chamava de selvagens, Arya os achava interessantes.

Arya acariciou o focinho de seu garanhão negro, cujo o nome era Fofinho, um nome que parecia fazer sentido, principalmente quando se tinha 4 anos. Quanto tanto Gendry e Aegon visitaram Winterfell pela primeira vez Arya mostrou seu cavalo para os amigos logo no primeiro dia. Ela ainda se lembrava da cara de assustado de Gendry quando ele viu o animal.

“ _Arya, acho que seu cavalo comeu_ ** _outro_** _cavalo._ ”

“ _Concordo com o Gendry._ ”

“ _Para de falar besteira seus estúpidos._ ”

Rindo com a lembrança, Arya escovou o animal e começou o preparar para que eles fossem cavalgar. Em questões de minutos Arya já estava montada no animal e ambos cavalgavam livremente pela propriedade dos Starks. Ela e Fofinho ficaram correndo e trotando pelo sitio de seus avós durante algumas horas, até ficar cansada e decidir voltar. Eles foram trotando de volta até os estábulos, e quando chegaram lá Arya tratou de alimentar e dar de beber ao animal. Logo em seguida escovou os pelos deles mais uma vez e o deu uma maçã que havia colhido durante o passeio.

Sentindo-se cansada, Arya foi em direção a casa onde seus parentes estavam. Ela teria que tomar um banho assim que chegasse ao quarto, mas ela certamente não iria reclamar quando estivesse imergida em aguá quente.

Ela foi andando até o quarto sentindo os músculos doloridos, mas de maneira controversa, um sorriso estava estampado no rosto alongado da menina. Assim que chegou ao quarto a menina jogou as roupas pelo chão do aposento de maneira desordenada e foi em direção ao toalete para se lavar.

*

Arya estava emburrada. Ela achou que estaria na mesma sala que Gendry e Aegon naquele ano, mas sua idade a impedia de ficarem na mesma série. Irritada, ela foi até a diretoria para perguntar como poderia mudar de ano.

“ _Ora minha querida, mas por que você quer mudar de ano?_ ”

Ela explicou seus motivos.

O imbecil do diretor riu.

“ _Não é suficiente passar o recreio com eles?_ ”

Ela quis berrar na cara dele, dizendo que não seria suficiente nem aqui nem nas Ilhas de Verão.

Como ela não se moveu o diretor suspirou e explicou que caso Arya provasse que era apta a encarar uma classe mais avançada, então ela poderia participar sim das classes de Aegon e Gendry.

—Tenho que fazer uma prova?

—Sim.

Ela sorriu.

—Quando?

*

Durante os próximos três meses Arya criou a seguinte rotina: acordava, ia para escola, assistia as aulas, voltava para casa, pegava os livros antigos de Robb e Jon e os devorava com paixão.

No começo sua mãe ficou preocupada, mas Ned simplesmente disse que era bom Arya se esforçar com tanto empenho.

No dia da prova, Arya fez o teste com determinação e atenção.

Dias depois o resultado chegou.

Ela havia gabaritado a prova.

E com isso, ela passou a estudar com Gendry e Aegon.


	3. Aegon: acampamento de verão e puberdade

Aegon Targaryen olhava para sua mala, e se perguntou se o que tinha era suficiente para aquele verão. Havia shorts, bermudas, camisetas, cuecas, meias, sapatos... Havia até mesmo 4 tipos diferentes de repelentes contra insetos. O menino de cabelos platinados não conseguia acreditar que ele finalmente iria para um acampamento de verão. Mesmo com os constantes protestos por parte do seu pai, Aegon iria. (Seu avô, aquele cadáver ambulante e paranoico, havia praticamente obrigado Rhaegar a mandar Aegon para o Acampamento.)

_Tudo isso por que eu 'acidentalmente quebrei' um vaso de porcelana_.

Se ele soubesse que quebrar vasos o iria mandar para aquele acampamento, o mais novo com certeza teria feito aquilo mais cedo. A perspectiva de passar um verão inteiro com Arya e Gendry era boa demais para ser ignorada.

Ele estava prestes a pegar mais algumas coisas quando seu celular tocou. Vendo que era Arya, ele imediatamente atendeu.

— Alô.

—E aí Dragão.

Aegon riu com aquilo. Desde que seus amigos ouviram as histórias de que os Targaryens costumavam a montar dragões nos tempos antigos, o apelido oficial de Aegon passou a ser "Dragão". Para revidar, o Targaryen começou a chamar Arya de "Loba", afinal nos tempos antigos o símbolo da Casa Stark era um Lobo; e Gendry... Bom, ele poderia o chamar de cervo/veado mas Gendry não gostava de ser associado à família de seu pai... Por isso Aegon o chamava de Touro, afinal aquele idiota havia quebrado o recorde da escola em que estudavam no quesito de ficar em cima de um touro mecânico: exatas três horas e trinta minutos.

Enfim.

— Fala Loba. Tudo bem?

—Tudo. Já arrumou a mochila?

— Bom, eu arrumei a minha mala...

— Mala?

—É.

— Aegon, nós vamos para um acampamento de verão.

—E?

—Ninguém leva uma mala para um acampamento de verão.

—...Ninguém?

—NINGUÉM.

Aegon suspirou irritado e começou a tirar as roupas da mala.

—Arya, vou colocar no viva-voz tudo bem?

Arya riu do outro lado da linha, e respondeu que a resposta dela não faria a menor diferença, afinal "você já deve ter colocado mesmo."  
Aegon sorriu com a sinceridade dela.

— Enfim Arya. Como vão as coisas?

—Já estou pronta para ir. Amanhã cedo eu e minha alcateia vamos cair na estrada.

Aegon riu.

—E o que a Alpha pensa sobre a filhinha dela estar indo para o Acampamento com duas formas de vida inferior?

Catelyn Stark nunca foi muito afetuosa com Aegon e Gendry, uma coisa que Arya não suportava. O Targaryen podia até mesmo ver sua amiga rolando os olhos.

—Pra começo de conversa, os meus pais dividem a posição de Alpha na família. Segundo, você e Gendry estão LONGE de serem classificados como "forma de vida inferior".

Aegon jurou ouvir Arya sussurrar um "Joffrey, aquele tremendo filho de uma cadela sarnenta, esse sim é uma forma de vida inferior.".

—E terceiro Aegon: exatamente o que minha mãe pode fazer para impedir que eu passe o tempo com vocês dois? Sansa vai estar ocupada demais babados pelos garotos que estarão sem camisa, Robb estará ocupado paquerando garotas junto com Theon. E Jon vai estar ocupado demais os repreendendo. Como Rickon é muito novo, meus pais acharam melhor ele não ir. E o Bran… Ele vai escalar árvores o tempo todo. Então relaxa. Vamos _ter muito_ tempo livre.  
Aegon riu.

—Mal posso esperar.

*

Aegon realmente não queria dizer que estava _decepcionado._ Mas ele estava. O acampamento era um lugar perdido no meio do mato, com centenas de mosquitos e outros bichos irritantes. Não havia um único banheiro decente, apenas quadrados de plástico com um buraco no chão, as cabines tinham um cheiro de mofo e chulé. As camas nada mais eram do que umas tábuas de madeira com algumas camadas finas de algodão e elas tinham um cheiro _esquisito._ Não havia ar condicionado, e os ventiladores estavam quebrados. Ele ainda não havia ido a cantina, mas já tinha uma sensação de que não iria gostar do que fosse servido.

Mesmo assim, Arya e Gendry estavam adorando.

No momento em que o ônibus parou, aqueles dois saíram em disparada, quase atropelando umas 16 pessoas. Arya foi correndo para o gramado e quando chegou saiu rolando colina abaixo, não se importando nem um pouco com as suas roupas. Gendry logo a imitou, e Aegon apenas ficou olhando aqueles dois idiotas que considerava como melhores amigos.

Mesmo assim, ele pegou sua mochila (e a dos seus amigos, afinal aqueles dois desmiolados deixaram a bagagem no ônibus) e desceu a colina. Quando chegou onde Arya é Gendry estavam, o Targaryen simplesmente largou as mochilas e se sentou na grama.

Suspirando, ele perguntou o que os três iriam fazer.

Arya sorriu de uma maneira travessa.

*

Eles estavam andando silenciosamente pelo bosque, e toda vez que o Targaryen ouvia alguma coisa, o menino de cabelos platinados levava um susto e imaginava um serial killer surgindo dos arbustos, como quase todo o filme de terror que já fora gravado na face da Terra.     Quando Arya notou aquilo, a garota fez questão de rir na cara dele enquanto Gendry apenas falou que “caso um assassino venha, podemos contar com a Loba para arrebentar o cara”, uma coisa que fazia a Stark sorrir ainda mais.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles finalmente chegaram ao lago. Arya insistiu que eles fossem lá imediatamente depois do toque de recolher, quando todos os outros campistas estavam dormindo, pois assim eles teriam “privacidade.”

Aegon não entendeu por que seria necessário privacidade para nadar em um lago. Até ele ver uma placa dizendo que era proibido nadar lá. O filho de Elia Martell (ele se recusava a ser chamado de _o filho de Rhaegar Targaryen_ ) olhou para seus amigos, que já estavam apenas com a roupa intima e pulando no lago.

Revirando os olhos, ele fez o mesmo.

Eles nadaram um bom tempo, o suficiente para enrugar as pontas dos dedos e um pouco mais. Eles riram, jogaram água um no outro e brincaram.

Até que de repente Arya deu um grito.

Os meninos nadaram até ela e antes que pudessem perguntar o que havia acontecido, uma… Poça vermelha apareceu em volta da nortenha, que tinha lagrimas nos olhos, de tão assustada que estava.

Aegon e Gendry, mesmo sendo homens, imediatamente souberam o que havia acontecido.

Afinal, os dois tinham irmãs mais velhas.

O difícil ia ser explicar para Arya o conceito de menstruação.


	4. Gendry: protegendo do mal olhado

Arya estava praticando uma espécie de balé contemporâneo, uma mistura esquisita de balé clássico com break dance, e tudo que Gendry conseguia fazer era olhar para ela.

O corpo magro da Stark se requebrava de uma maneira estranhamente graciosa, e em alguns intervalos de 10 segundos ela girava todo o seu ser, entrando em um movimento de rotação que durava muito pouco. O cabelo moreno dela estava grudado em sua testa suada, afinal o corpo delicado dela já estava pingando de suor e sua camiseta já estava jogada em um canto qualquer do quarto, pois “ _aquilo vai mais atrapalhar do que ajudar_.” Gendry não conseguia desviar o olhar dela.

_É algo tão… Hipnotizante..._

O garoto, que muitas vezes era confundido com um adulto por causa de sua altura, podia sentir seu rosto esquentando. Ele não sabia dizer quando Arya deixou de ser apenas a “ _amiga mais nova com o temperamento de uma bomba H_ ” e de repente virou “ _o crush do tamanho da estrela VY Canis Majoris_ ” aquela estrela que era 3 milhões de vezes maior que o Sol.

O Waters bateu sua cabeça contra a parede, sentindo raiva de seus genes estúpidos e de seus hormônios ainda mais estúpidos.

_Por que eu tenho que ser filho do cara mais tarado que um coelho católico?_

—Touro.

Gendry olhou para sua esquerda, encontrando Aegon, que estava com um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto.

—Que foi?

Aegon olhou para Arya antes de responder.

—Eu vi a maneira como você olha para ela.

Gendry nem mesmo olhou para seu amigo. Ele sabia muito bem de quem eles estavam falando, mas preferiu fingir-se de desentendido.

—Quem?

Ele perguntou , fingindo desinteresse, mas não conseguindo.

—Arya. Você não é bom o suficiente para ele , você sabe. Bom, pelo menos deve ser isso que a mãe dela deve pensar.

Gendry riu.

—Corajoso falar isso para um cara que tem o dobro do seu tamanho e que pode te quebrar no meio. Mas ela não está errada. Porque acha que eu nunca tomei uma iniciativa? Ela merece muito mais do que um bastardo sem futuro. Ela merece alguém como você.

Aegon olhou para Gendry e começou a rir.

—Eu? O filho mais novo de uma família problemática, que vive em funções de aparências? O garoto que está passando por uma crise de sexualidade? Não Gendry, ela merece alguém decente.

—Então, nós concordamos que nenhum de nós é bom o suficiente para ela. Fico feliz que tivemos esta conversa.

Os dois ficaram quietos e assistiram Arya terminando de dançar.

*

Gendry odiava falar clichés, mas quem quer que fosse o idiota que definiu o ensino médio como “os melhores anos da vida” estava claramente errado. Ele poderia listar os motivos de porque o Ensino médio era a coisa mais próximo do Inferno que havia na Terra, mas ele perderia tempo e saliva com aquilo. Ele foi direto para o estacionamento, onde seu carro. (sim, ele tinha um carro. Cortesia de seu pai). Quando chegou lá, encontrou Arya e Aegon encostados no capo, enquanto comiam picolés. Desde que ele ganhou o carro, Gendry levava seus amigos para cima e para baixo, sendo o taxista oficial deles.

Arya estava aproveitando um picolé vermelho brilhante. Os olhos azuis de Gendry estudaram a sobremesa doce e quase perdeu o ar quando a Stark engoliu o doce novamente. Foi uma porção bem grande, e era grossa o suficiente para esticar os lábios de sua amiga e o doce era longo o suficiente para chegar ao fundo de sua garganta e ainda tem mais para empurrar para dentro. Gendry quis bater a cabeça em um bloco de concreto até que seu cérebro virasse geleia dentro de seu crânio. Não é assim que você descreve sua melhor amiga enquanto ela come um picolé.

_Se concentre seu idiota._

—Gente.

—Touro.

Antes que pudessem entrar no carro, Elmar Frey foi andando em direção à eles, com aquele sorriso convencido estampado no seu rosto enrugado de doninha.

—Stark. Vem cá.

Gendry e Aegon tiveram que reprimir o riso. Se aquele imbecil queria falar com Arya, começar uma conversa daquele jeito não era muito inteligente. Sua amiga apenas levantou a sobrancelha e nem se deu ao trabalho de mover, o que irritou a doninha.

—Você é surda garota? To falando conti-

Ele levou um tapa antes que pudesse terminar a frase.

—Da próxima vez que for falar com alguém, não o trate como um vira-lata.

Ela entrou no carro, sendo seguida por Aegon e Gendry.

*

Naquela mesma tarde, Gendry recebeu uma mensagem do seu irmão Edric Strom.

_“Soube do que aconteceu no pátio hoje?”_

Waters levantou a sobrancelha.

_“Eu estava lá Edric. Por que pergunta?”_

Levou alguns segundos para o Touro receber uma resposta:

_“Todo mundo tá falando nisso. Sabe o que é mais engraçado? Elmar Frey estava querendo chamar a Arya para sair”_

*

No dia seguinte, Gendry não sabia se contava sobre as intenções de Elmar para Aegon ou não.

Quer dizer, ele não tinha motivos para fazer aquilo.

Pelo menos até o almoço, quando Daemon Blackfyre convidou Arya para uma tarde de estudos. Felizmente, a Stark achou que o primo de Aegon estava convidado os três para estudar, e Daemon ficou tão sem graça de corrigi-la que ficou por isso mesmo.

Na semana seguinte, Qoren Martell tentou a sorte, a chamando para ir ao cinema. O único problema é que o filme escolhido já tinha sido assistido pela nortenha e ela ainda por cima estava de castigo.

Quando Ramsay Bolton tentou a sorte, Aegon interferiu, e os professores simplesmente _"descobriram”_ algumas gramas maconha na mochila do Bolton.  
Mas a gota d’água foi quando Joffrey Baratheon tentou paquera-la, usando a seguinte frase de efeito:

—Stark. Sabia que com 30 minutos de sexo uma mulher gasta, em média, 69 calorias?

Qualquer outra menina teria tido duas reações:

1)Ficaria corada e daria risinhos.

2)Iria ficar brava por achar que a pergunta foi uma indireta sobre o peso dela.

A resposta da Arya foi:

—Sabia que levar um chute no testículos gera uma dor que se compara a dar a luz à 160 filhos, ou quebrar 3.200 ossos ao mesmo tempo?

Joffrey ficou petrificado.

E a partir daquele dia, tanto Gendry como Aegon passaram a “proteger” a amiga de qualquer tipo de idiota com segundas intenções.


End file.
